John Mole
John Mole (born 1941) is an English poet and jazz musician.John Mole (b. 1941), The Poetry Archive. Web, Feb. 12, 2014. Life Mole was born in Taunton, Somerset. Todd Swift,Poem by John Mole, Eyewear, Blogspot. Web, Feb. 1w, 2014. He has been writer in residence at Magdalene College, Cambridge, and is poet in residence to the Poetry Society in the City of London. He is also poet in residence for the Poet in the City charity scheme. He wrote the libretto to the opera Alban, a community opera composed by Tom Wiggall and performed in May 2009 in St Albans Cathedral. A reading of his poetry for the Poetry Archive appeared on CD. Writing Mole's poems for children include "Variations on an old Rhyme" and "The Balancing Man", both of which discuss political issues in a manner relevant to young people. Recognition Prizes Mole has won including an Eric Gregory Award, the Cholmondeley Award, and the Signal Award. He holds an honorary doctorate from the University of Hertfordshire. Publications Poetry *''The Love Horse''. Manchester, UK: E.J. Morten, 1973. *''Lanscapes''. Berkhamstead, UK: Priapus Press, 1975. *''A Partial Light''. London: Dent, 1975. *''Our Ship''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1977. *''The Moral Room''. Berkhamstead, UK: Priapus Press, 1977. *''From the House Opposite''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1979. *''Feeding the Lake''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1981. *''In and Out of the Apple''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1984. *''Homing''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1987. *''Depending on the Light''. Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 1993. *''Selected Poems''. London: Sinclair Stevenson, 1995. *''For the Moment''. Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 2000. *''The Point of Loss''. London: Enitharmon, 2011. Non-fiction *''Passing Judgement: British poetry in the 80s''. Bristol, UK: Bristol Classical Press, 1989. Juvenile *''Once There were Dragons: A book of riddles in prose and verse'' (illustrated by Mary Norman). London: Andre Deutsch, 1979. *''Christmas Toys'' (illustrated by Peter Scupham). Hitchin, UK: Mandeville, 1981. *''Come On, Wind!'' (illustrated by Mary Norman). Harlow, Essex, UK: Longman, 1984. *''Christmas Visits'' (illustrated by Peter Scupham & Mary Norman). Hitchin, UK: Mandeville, 1985. *''Boo to a Goose''. Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 1987. *''Christmas Fables'' (illustrated by Peter Scupham & Mary Norman). Hitchin, UK: Mandeville, 1987. *''The Mad Parrot's Countdown'' (illustrated by Mary Norman). Calstock, Cornwall, UK: Peterloo Poets, 1990. *''Catching the Spider: Poems for children'' (illustrated by Anthony Lewis). London: Blackie, 1990. *''Hot Air''. London: Hodder, 1996. *''Copy Cat'' (illustrated by Bee Wiley). London & New York: Kingfisher, 1997. *''The Dummy's Dilemma, and other poems'' (illustrated by Mary Norman). London: Hodder, 1999. *''The Wonder Dish: Poems'' (illustrated by Bee Wiley). Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2002. *''All the Frogs'' (illustrated by Mary Norman). London: Salt, 2010. Edited *''Poetry, 1945 to 1980'' (edited with Anthony Thwaite). Harlow, Essex, UK: Longman, 1983. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Mole, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 12, 2014. Audio / video *''John Mole: Reading from his poems''. London: Poetry Archive, 2005. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Happiness" *John Mole at VerPoets (2 poems) ;Audio / video *John Mole (b. 1941) at The Poetry Archive *John Mole at the Children's Poetry Archive. *John Mole at YouTube ;About *Mr John Mole at the University of Cambridge *John Mole: Poet for the City of London at the Poetry Society *Interview with John Mole at Lidia Vianu, 2006 Category:British poets Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:Writers from London Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:Children's poets